


Apprehension

by KagamiTaigar



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Gen, Oneshot, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagamiTaigar/pseuds/KagamiTaigar
Summary: You have something THEY want





	Apprehension

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first suspense/thriller fanfic. So I hope you enjoy!

“Woah, the stuff here is amazing! Crystals and wands! And Oooo~! They even have spell books!”

“Why are you so excited? You don’t even believe in this stuff-”

“SHHH! God Y/N why do you have to be so loud? Did you forget where we were? Do you want to get cursed or some shit?”

You let out aggravated sigh and rolled your eyes “Oh my bad, Sorry...” you mumbled sarcastically.

You and a close friend of your were leaving the shoe store when you happened to run across a ‘spiritual festival’ or whatever. So interested, your friend took you aggressively by your wrist and dragged you inside to check it out. She was so excited. Not because she believed in it but because she thought it was absolute garbage and she found it hilarious. You on the other hand? Well, You didn't believe in it either though you hate for it was non existent. You never judged people on it but you felt like it couldn't be real. What science was there to back it up anyways?

Approaching a stand filled with stones and crystal you felt another tug on your wrist by your friend who wanted to see it up close, possibly act as customers so she was more amused by the whole experience.

“Um excuse me miss~?” scoping out the jewels she found the perfect item to use for her playful game “How much for this um…’magic’ stone~?” she deadpanned, trying not to reveal her idiotic scheme.

“Ah~ This stone? Well young lady it would be $35.91!” answered the elderly lady, giving them a pleasant grin.

Shaken by the prize she shook her head in disbelief “Almost 36 dollars for this fake shit?! NO way! This has to be a scam! I can carve that out of a rock in my backyard!” dropping the stone onto the table she crossed her arms, scoffing and raising her nose with arrogance. 

“Excuse me?!” gradually the air around them became heavy, sending chills up your spine “You will not come to MY stand and criticize these jewels that are, for your information, older than you are!” as her blood boiled more from anger you could of sworn you saw her eyes change color “Now you will leave this festival at once or I will send something to make you leave!!”

Completely shaken up you bow quickly and gripped your friend’s arm, forcefully yanking her out the festival at full speed as you felt the chill of the lady’s stare at the center of your back.

Reaching a good distance from the festival you let go of your friend and studied your hands. You were shaking. Never have you felt such loathsome energy. That wasn't normal. It couldn't have been. But then again you were tired and a bit dehydrated so you just be weak or paranoid, even if you still had the sensation on your back.

The next day because you had to pick up delivery you had to pass the area again on the way to the car. The festival was over but heading toward the area where the stand used to be still leaves you uncomfortable, enough to make you crawl in your own skin. Trying to quickly pass by something catches your attention.

A red stone.

It was a marquise shaped jewel dyed the color of red wine. Picking it up you held it in front of the sun, observing ever cut. You weren't an expert when it come to stuff like this but even someone like you could tell that it was cut perfecting, so perfect that it left you unsettled. Or maybe...it was something else. Peeking behind you, you only saw a black cat. It seemed like a stray until it slowly turned it’s head toward you.

Meeting your eyes.

You maintained the connection before turning away, furrowing your brows and narrowing your eyes. It was just a cat but why do you feel uneasy? Why did you get the feeling that there was something more to it than that? You felt like it saw you. 

No.

You felt like it saw **_THROUGH_** you.

Confused you continued to the car. Sitting in the front seat of your car you took deep breaths to try to calm yourself. Holding your head out your admired the jewel and it’s beauty. Did the elderly lady leave this? Did someone lose it? Not quite sure what to do with the newly obtained item you shoved it into your jacket pocket. Regaining your focus you double checked that you had everything and drove to work.

\------

Finally getting to your job you sat at the front desk; drinking warm green tea from your tumbler. Entering in some data into the computer a shadow is casted over you. Glancing up you notice a gorgeous red haired man standing in front of the desk. He seemed only a few years older than you as he smiled softly.

“Um hello. I’m here you pick up my package? It’s under the name Alfred jones?”

“A-ah sure!” removing the package off the shelf you set it on the counter as you searched for the name on the computer “Is that your name?” Usually you’d be drooling all over this guy in your head. He definitely was easy on the eyes but because your mind was elsewhere you didn’t even bother to ask more questions then what was required.

“Ah no it’s my friend’s name. I came to pick it up for him.”

“Oh I see. Well please sign here!” you handed him a receipt for him to signed “I haven't seen you around? Also your hair is really nice too. I love the color!”

A light chuckled left his lips while signing the receipt “I just moved here. and thanks for the compliment” sliding the signed receipt back to you he scratched his head “I dyed it since I like red.” Becoming serious he stared into you “Reminds me of blood…”

Anxiety washes over your face causing you to feel a bit cold. Chuckling nervously you nodded and tugged at the bottom of your clothes “I-is that so? That’s interesting!” Shifting your gaze to the receipt “H-have a good day sir!”

Bowing to you the man left with the package. What was his problem? Why did he mention blood? But then again there were plenty of people who stepped into your job who were weird. It wasn’t everyday however it was often enough where people in the job played games to see which customer was secretly a psycho. 

As the day ticked by the more you head began to throb. Sometimes it got so bad or annoying that you to had to take breaks in between your job so you could just sit with your eyes closed. You searched your bad for some pain med when you remembered that a friend used the rest the other day because of their back.

Not being able to take the pain you were granted a early break to head to the pharmacy for some more. 

Entering a store you made a Beeline for the pharmacy. You waited at the counter for a doctor, gripping your head with one had and the counter with the other.

“Ma’am is everything ok? Is there anything I can help you with?” Asked a young man around your age. His black hair rests on his forehead as he tilted his head while approaching you “You seem to be in pain,”

You let out a agonizing groan and squinted a bit “Y-yes where is your pain medication?” Checking him out you feel your face getting hot. The man not only was handsome but looked great in a lab coat. Fearing, well, more like knowing that you a mess you stood up straight and fixed you clothes and hair.

“Then follow me then.” exiting the pharmacy he walked down one of the isle’s as you followed. Picking up some meds he handed them to you “If you have a headache I’d recommend these. They’ll do the job.”

“Oh my god, thank you so much sir!”

“It’s no problem at all. It’s my job. You have to make sure to take care of yourself. Also make sure to be careful with your pills….It’d be disappointing if you died…” he admitted, flashing as soft smile.

“R-right...T-that would be….disappointing.” hesitating a bit you swiftly snatched the bottle “T-thank you have a nice day!” You yelled, rushing off to get into line. What is wrong with people today? The first guy was talking about blood and now this guy was mentioning death? There could be a chance you were just hearing stuff. You tried to brush it off and think of something else to distract yourself from your sharp headache.

Once you got off work and your headache finally lightened up you arrive to one of your favorite cafes. Ordering a cup of ice coffee and a muffin you waited off to the side until your order was ready. Leaning against the wall you texted your friends about the weird occurrences and the red jewel you found. While texting something feels off to you.

Like someone is watching you.

Peeking up from where you stood you see two men across the cafe with their full attention on you. One of them had blonde hair while the other’s hair was brown. You figured that you just happened to catch them in the middle of scanning the room. You do it often so why wouldn't other people? Shaking your head you go back to texting.

But the feeling doesn’t disappeared. 

You tried to ignore it but 10 minutes passed and they had yet to stop. You hated it. You were uncomfortable. Scared. That the minute your name was called you collected your order, not even grabbing any napkins or sugar packets, and made a quick exit. Leaving you got a glimpse of the two men getting up from their seat. Feeling your heart dropping to your stomach, you ran.

Keeping your head down you refused to see anyone. 

_‘I just have to make it to the car. Nothing bad will happen. You’ll be just fine.’_ is what you told yourself in your head over and over again.

Because you weren't paying attention you ran straight into two men. One with yellow hair and the other with white hair. Glaring they loomed over you because of their height. Lifting your head you didn't miss it this time. You know you brain wasn't hallucinating.

The red flash of their eyes.

That was enough.

At that moment you couldn't stand being outside anymore. The only place you found safe was home and that's exactly where you were going. 

Shoving the two men out the way you bolted for you car, hoped and locking the doors as soon as possible. You weren’t meeting anyone. You weren't talking to anyone. You were going straight home. There was no one you could trust.

No one.

\-------

Home was safe.

Home was where no one could find you.

No creepy guy who wanted to pick up his friend’s delivery.

No freaky dude who worked at the pharmacy.

No weird stalkers at cafes or freaks with weird hair.

Home was your temple.

To get your mind off everything you binged watched some of your favorite shows and movies. Definitely a lot of romance and comedy. You snuggled up in your favorite blanket and snacked on any junk food you could find in the house. 

When a few hours passed you checked the time. Noticing it was late you decided to take a shower, brush your teeth and head to bed. You cleaned up your mess from dinner and left it in the kitchen; too tired to wash it until tomorrow.

The shower is heated when you step in and start to wash up. Today was a rough day. Probably one of the toughest days you've head in a long time and one that would sound crazy if you told your friends. Maybe at the end of the day you were just tired? You did think that it was the jewel or a curse but you remembered that you weren't all into that wacky magic mojo stuff,

With your music playing in the background you hummed your favorite song and scrub your hair.

Then something falls in your living room.

You suddenly stop singing, frozen to see what the sound could have been. Taking a deep breath you calmed yourself down. It’s not a big deal. It’s most likely just a plastic container from the your left overs. You remember stacking them on top of each other because you wanted to see how high they could reach without falling. Brushing your thoughts aside you resumed washing.

You rinsed off and stretched; whipping off leftover water from your face. Going to open the curtains you saw a person walking toward you. Shaken you slips backward a bit and wrapped your hand in the curtain, pulling it to the side.

Nothing.

There was nothing there.

Blinking repeatedly you release a shaky sigh, clenching your teeth in response. 

There’s a high chance you could just be REALLY tired. You’ve been working a lot the past few weeks and perhaps just need a good nights worth of sleep. Still wary you kept the curtains opened and dried yourself off, getting dressed and brushing your teeth. Yawning loudly you finished getting ready and switched off the bathroom lights, seeing a pair of red eyes in the shower. About to close the door you do a double take and switched on the lights.

Nothing.

Again.

Were you losing your mind? What the hell was in that medicine? Or possible your tea or coffee? What the hell was in the air?

Enough was enough.

This day HAD to end. You couldn't handle enough of this. It was causing you to lose the very mind you worked hard to get. 

Shutting the door you scurried to your bed and slid under the covers. Taking a second to get your bearings you finally shut every down and went to sleep, trying hard to get rid of the anxiety that hung over you.

What felt like hours was really seconds when you woke up.

High above you was a clear yet dark sky while below you was a muddy and moist ground, covered in leaves and rocks. 

You were in a forest.

You thought to yourself that maybe this was just a dream but the second you stood up you felt a piece of wood scrap against your thigh. Your leg was fine but you pajama pants weren't so lucky. That’s when you came to the realization that this was real. This was no dream or hallucination. 

This was reality.

You were about to search your surroundings when there was a high pitched scream followed by the rustle of the tree behind you. Terrified for your life you body moved on it’s own. You ran faster than you ran earlier today because right now? This was life or death. And you did not want the option of death. Not today. Not right now.

Catching a glimpse of a castle in the distance you set your path in that direction. That must be your way out. There could be a high chance that you could find someone who could help you.

Someone who could save you.

Entering the castle you were so drained and out of breath that you tripped, falling into the center of the golden tiled floor. Panting you lifted your head, trying so hard to fight the tears when you see a pair of shoes step in front of you.

“T-thank god!” you managed to whine between your heavy breaths “P-please help me! I-I don't know how I got here or w-what’s going on!”

“There’s nothing to worry about~” whispered the man menacingly “The person who chooses to be safe is you~”

Slowly peering at who the shoes belonged to you met eyes with the man who picked up the delivery earlier that day.

Mark Tuan.

Instead of catching your breath you felt like you were losing it. Pushing yourself up with all your strength you turned to run away only to bump straight into the blonde haired man from the cafe.

Jackson Wang.

He laughed in a way that seems gentle, causing your stomach to twist and turn instead with fear.

“Come on! There’s no reason to run away!” taking your arm into your hand he squeezed it a bit “I mean I feel kinda bad about this but, you brought this upon yourself” he shrugged.

Mark took ahold of your other arm and grabbed your chin with his free hand, facing your head forward toward a red throne.

From behind the beautiful chair stepped out the pharmacist.

Park Jinyoung.

Followed by the other man who assisted Jackson.

Choi Youngjae.

You didn't want it. You liked life. You enjoyed it. You went to concerts and parties and even though work sucked sometimes you loved talking to your coworkers. It was one of the things that brought a smile to your face. You didn't deserve this. You don't deserve this. 

You squirmed and kicked and fought but Mark and Jackson wouldn’t budge. You thought you had a chance. That if you could just break lose that you'd be able to make one finally run for it.

Then you heard the one sound that made you heart and stomach drop completely.

The sound of the double doors closing behind you. 

Inching your head toward the sound you recognize the two faces as the men you ran into.

Kim yugyeom and Bambam.

This was it wasn’t it?

Facing forward your body became weak and limp as you welded up in tears. You sobbed and hiccuped. You screamed and belted out in anger. Every emotion was going through your mind. Every thought. Every memory.

Why?

Why you?

Appearing suddenly in the throne you heard his voice.

Im Jaebum.

“Well it seems like we have another candidate.”

He crossed his legs and sighed, messing with his necklace.

A necklace that held the red jewel.

“Well let’s get this over with.”

Shaking harder than you have ever before you stared at him, desperate for forgiveness. For understanding. 

He sat up straight in his chair and uncrossed his legs 

“So tell me young lady. Would you like to be my queen?”

He gradually learned in with a prideful smirk on his face

“Or our next meal~?”

Red as deep as blood dyed their eyes, their sights directed at you.

At your life line.

Your blood. 

Licking their lips and they flashed their fangs.

“What is your choice~?”


End file.
